


Suit up

by 5hines_writes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, New Year, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: After celebrating New Year well into the night, Kibum stayed over at Jonghyun's place because it was closest to the party. They start the new year beautifully.





	Suit up

Kibum and Jonghyun were returning from a New Year’s party, it was 3am, a start of a new year. Kibum had agreed to stay over at Jonghyun’s place. It was in walking distance from the party so they both wouldn’t have to drive. They had a few drinks and were a little tipsy, not too much but just enough to get a little giggly and flirty.

They were walking beside each other, nicely dressed up in formal suits. Snow lay atop of lawns and roofs and their breath created small puff of smoke in the cold air. They were walking close to one another and a few times their hands brushed together. Neither of them reacted or moved away from each other. Jonghyun wished Kibum would just grab hold of his hand. Kibum must have realised how close they were walking, right? But Kibum didn’t grab on and Jonghyun didn’t either so they both walked, talking casually, brushing hands ever so slightly and pretending that wasn’t the case.

As soon as they arrived at Jonghyun’s place, they pulled off their vests. While the many layers protected them from the cold temperatures, inside their suits quickly became too hot. Jonghyun was starting to feel tired but Kibum seemed to be wide awake. He walked over to Jonghyun’s radio and switched it on. Some Ed Sheeran song was playing. Kibum rolled up his sleeves and was bobbing along to the music.

“Dance with me,” he said, holding out his hands as an invite for Jonghyun. Jonghyun walked closer to Kibum but didn’t start dancing, just stood there with his hands in his pockets, smiling as he looked at Kibum.  
“You look pretty,” he tells Kibum, who gave him a look in return.

  
“Dance, jjong.” Jonghyun sighed and gave in, swaying to the music. He began to loosen his tie, but between dancing and the drinks, he wasn’t quite managing to do so. Kibum stepped closer to Jonghyun and tried to help him, but they were both dancing a little out of rhythm so they didn’t quite manage. Jonghyun held on to Kibum to stabilise them both and make them move in sync. Kibum giggled but focused on Jonghyun’s tie. As Kibum was undoing his tie, Jonghyun was focusing on Kibum’s face, admiring every part of it. Ed Sheeran sang _Darling, you look perfect tonight_ , and Jonghyun could only agree.

Kibum managed to undo Jonghyun’s tie and pulled it over his head. Kibum had expected Jonghyun to move away from him but his hands were still on Kibum’s hips.

“What are you doing? Kibum asked.

  
“Dancing with you,” Jonghyun replied softly. Jonghyun loosened the top button of his shirt before returning his hand to Kibum’s hip. They danced to the music softly, swaying back and forth. Kibum locked eyes with Jonghyun and was met with a look he had not seen before from him.  
  


“Bummie…” Jonghyun started, leaning closer to Kibum, who smiled in reply.

“Just do it, honey,” Kibum said. Jonghyun smiled softly, leaned forward and kissed Kibum softly. Jonghyun leaned back and looked at Kibum with an unlevelled amount of fondness.

“How did you know?” Jonghyun asked.

“Jjong, never ever in my life has someone looked at me the way you are looking at me right now. Your eyes speak so much and they glow the brightest when they’re looking at me.”

“Well, at least you know what I want,” Jonghyun said.

“Do I?” Kibum asked. Jonghyun nodded, “Very much so.”

So Kibum leaned in and kissed Jonghyun again. He was not sure if that was what Jonghyun wanted but it was what he wanted. Jonghyun held Kibum close, the music already forgotten.

 

A little bit later Kibum came out of the bathroom wearing soft satin pyjamas.

“Much better,” Jonghyun commented. Jonghyun was in the living room, already in his pyjamas. They had dragged two mattresses into the living room to sleep there. Jonghyun was on his mattress with a blanket, as soon as Kibum sat down he tossed him a blanket as well. Kibum wrapped it around himself. They smiled shyly to each other, not now how to act.

“Can I come closer?” Kibum asked.

“Sure, Bummie.” So Kibum crawled a little closer and checked Jonghyun’s expression but he just smiled and nodded. So Kibum crawled a little closer, checking how Jonghyun felt about it. Kibum crawled eventually that close he sat down in Jonghyun’s lap.

“Hey,” Kibum said.

“Hello, sweetie,” Jonghyun replied. Kibum wrapped his blanket around Jonghyun’s shoulders as well, creating a little cocoon for themselves. Kibum giggled and buried his face in Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“What?” Jonghyun asked. Kibum shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, “I’m just happy and you’re very cute.”

Jonghyun kissed the first spot he could reach, Kibum’s neck. Kibum’s head shot up and for a second Jonghyun worried he had gone too far. But then he saw the look in Kibum’s eyes and he realised it was quite the opposite. Kibum kissed Jonghyun eagerly and Jonghyun happily leaned in further, wrapping his arms around Kibum.

They fell asleep later that night, each on their own mattress but holding hands in the middle. When Kibum woke up in the morning he noticed Jonghyun had rolled over and was now laying much closer to Kibum, facing away from him. Kibum saw his opportunity grabbed on to Jonghyun and pulled him closer. Jonghyun woke up by it and snuggled closer to Kibum.  
  
“Morning,” Kibum murmured, kissing the nape of Jonghyun’s neck, before nuzzling his neck and inhaling Jonghyun’s scent.  
  


“Morning,” Jonghyun said back. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their embrace and the cosy warmth of the blankets. They were already dreading moving from the blankets and getting up.  
  
“This is going to be a good year,” Jonghyun said, turning around to look at Kibum.

“I think so too,” Kibum said, planting a kiss on Jonghyun’s nose.

“I don’t want to move,” Jonghyun said, “just laying here with you is perfect.”

“Then let’s not move, if we get hungry we can order a pizza.”

Jonghyun could quite agree with that. He kissed Kibum and pulled the blankets over their heads, making Kibum laugh at Jonghyun’s antics.

“Oh, Jjong, I love you so much,” he said as a comment. Jonghyun halted his movements and looked at Kibum in the dark of their blankets. For a second it looked like he was going to cry.

“I— I love you too, Kibummie.”

“I know, sweetheart.”


End file.
